2K Czech
2K Czech (dříve Illusion Softworks) je česká pobočka společnosti Take 2 zabývající se vývojem počítačových her. Od založení v roce 1997 až prodeje americké společnosti Kush Games, Inc. z koncernu Take-Two Interactive o deset let později byli jejími vlastníky a současně klíčovými manažery zakladatelé Petr Vochozka a Jan Kudera. Firma má centrálu v Brně. Dále existovaly dvě pobočky v Praze, jedna ve Zlíně, Bratislavě a v Košicích, nicméně v současnosti již existuje jen jedna pobočka v Praze. Společnost Illusion Softworks úzce spolupracovala s týmem Pterodon, který je autorem série Vietcong. Po dokončení hry Vietcong 2 byl Pterodon rozpuštěn a většina jeho lidí přešla do Illusion Softworks. Historie První hrou od 2K Czech je Hidden & Dangerous vydaná v roce 1999. Byla to taktická střílečka, ve které hráč ovládal čtveřici britský SAS, spolupracujících v týmu, který prováděl mnoho důležitých sabotáží a záchranných operací během 2. světové války. Hra je také reprezentována jako začátek spolupráce s celosvětovým vydavatelem Take-Two Interactive. Jejich první hrou byla nepříliš známá Flying Heroes, která obsahovala fantastické, vzdušné, akční souboje. V této hře, tehdy ještě Illusion Softworks, prezentoval nový 3D engine zvaný Ptero-engine (hra byla vyvinuta společně s firmou Pterodon vlastněnou Jarkem Kolářem a Michalem Janáčkem). Illusion Softworks vlastnil 3D engine zvaný LS3D engine, který byl připravován pro hru Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, která byla poprvé vydána v roce 2002. Hra se dočkala uznání od kritiky a byla dokonce označena jako nejlepší hra z prostředí mafie – díky originálnímu příběhu a dobré hratelnosti. V roce 2003 vydal Illusion Softworks dvě hry. První hra Vietcong byla situována do Vietnamské války, byla vyvinuta samostatně firmou Pterodon, používajíc přitom rozšířený Ptero-Engine II, a úspěšné pokračování příběhu SAS týmu během 2. světové války, Hidden & Dangerous 2, také vyrobený na LS3D enginu. Oficiální pokračování Vietcongu s názvem Vietcong 2 byl vydán v roce 2005 (ve spolupráci s Pterodonem). V roce 2007 získala firmu Illusion Softworks firma Take-Two Interactivea o rok později ji přejmenovala na 2K Czech. V roce 2009 firmu opustil po ukončení veškerých svých prací na Mafii II hlavní designér Daniel Vávra. O rok později, po vydání Mafie II, studio opustil jeho zakladatel o dlouhodobý ředitel Petr Vochozka, který následně založil Icarus Games. V roce 2011 pak vyšlo ještě Top Spin 4. V roce 2014 pak bylo oznámeno zavření pražské pobočky firmy a objevily se spekulace o přesunu vyvíjeného projektu studia (předpokládaného třetího dílu hry Mafia), pod americké 2K San Francisko. Vydané hry * 1997 – Lurid Land – logická hra, v níž hráč ovládá čaroděje. * 1998 – Léto s Oskarem – Point-and-clickadventura. Vydáno ještě pod Vochozka Trading.9 * 1999 – Hidden & Dangerous – taktická akční válečná hra * 1999 – Hidden & Dangerous: Fight for Freedom – datadisk (v USA Devil's Bridge) * 2002 – Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven – akční adventura z gangsterského prostředí * 2003 – Hidden & Dangerous 2 – pokračování série * 2004 – Hidden & Dangerous 2: Sabre Squadron – datadisk k druhému pokračování, implementován kooperativní multiplayer * 2006 – Hidden & Dangerous 2: Courage Under Fire – kompilace HD2 + datadisk Sabre Squadron * 2004 – Wings of War – letecký simulátor z prostředí 1. světové války, vyrobeno v pražské pobočce, vydáno pod značkou Silver Wish Games pro PC a Xbox * 2005 – Chameleon – akční stealth hra, vyrobeno v bratislavské pobočce, vydáno pod značkou Silver Wish Games pro PC * 2005 – Circus Grande – budovatelský tycoon z cirkusového prostředí, vyrobeno v košické pobočce, vydáno pod značkou Silver Wish Games pro PC * 2009 – Axel & Pixel – Point-and-clickadventura vydaná pod Silver Wish Games. * 2010 – Mafia II – akční adventura z gangsterského prostředí * 2010 – Mafia II: Zrada Jimmyho – DLC, původně pro PS3, ale později i pro PC. Hráč se ujímá nájemného vraha Jimmyho * 2010 – Mafia II: Jimmyho Vendetta – druhé DLC. Děj navazuje na Zradu Jimmyho * 2010 – Mafia II: Joeova dobrodružství – třetí DLC. Tentokrát se soustředí na postavu Joeho Barbary z původní Mafie II. * 2011 – Top Spin 4 – tenisový simulátor * 2016 – Mafia III – akční adventura z gangsterského prostředí